Schlacht von Quatre-Bras
Beiträge zur Geschichte des Kampfes bei Waterloo. Nach dem englischen des Herrn Generallieutenant Scott *). : *) Battle of Waterloo, or correct narrative of the late sanguinary conflict on the plains of Waterloo: exhibiting a minute detail of all the military operations of the heroes, who signalized themselves on that memorable occasion, opposed to Napoleon Buonaparte in person; with an authentic memoir of that most extraordinary person from the beginning to the end of his political career. Embellished with a correct coloured engraving of La Belle Alliance, By Lieut. General Scott. Lond. 1815. Der Morgen des 16. Wellington feuerte seine Truppen an, im Sturmschritt vorzurücken, um, wo möglich, den Preußen zu helfen. Der Prinz von Oranien hatte die Brigade, welche nach Quatre Bras zurückgetrieben worden war, mit einer andern aus der Armee der Niederlande, unter dem General Perponcher, verstärkt, welche in aller Frühe einen Theil des verlornen Bodens wieder gewannen, so daß sie in Verbindung von Nivelles bis Brüssel und mit Marschall Blücher waren. Hier war der Himmel mit uns. Hätte Bonaparte seine ganze Macht damals gegen die Engländer geführt, sie wären alle vernichtet, Brüssel genommen und die Preußen nachher aufgerieben worden. Aber, wie Ney bemerkt hat, "das Schicksal wollte es anders." Oder hatte er das 1. Korps bei Ney gelassen, so hätten die Engländer, ohne Geschütz und Reiterei (denn diese kamen erst am Ende der Schlacht an), mehr gelitten, diese schöne Armee wäre größtentheils vernichtet, und der Herzog Wellington und seine vorzüglichsten Stabsofficiere gefangen oder getödtet worden. Aber der Gedanke, daß die Preußen eine leichte Beute wären, und auch die Engländer durch seine raschen, unerwarteten Bewegungen sich würden fangen lassen, bemeisterte sich Bonaparte's ganz, und seine kleinliche Eifersucht auf Ney machte, daß er die 30,000 Mann an sich zog, die ihm doch einen Theil des großen Ruhms, den er sich versprochen hatte, gesichert hätten. Spanischer Schlachtbericht. Die Englischen Garden, mehrere Regimenter und die Schottische Brigade bedeckten sich an diesem Tage mit Ruhm; und Lord Wellington sagte Tags darauf zum General Alava, "er habe, so viele Jahre er seine Truppen befehligte, sie nie sich besser schlagen sehen." Die Französischen Kürassiere litten viel, denn auf ihre Kürasse vertrauend, nahten sie sich den Englischnn Quarrees so, daß es ihnen gelang, einige Officiere vom 42. Regiment niederzuhauen; aber dieß brave, unerschrockene Regiment unterhielt ein so lebhaftes Feuer, daß der Boden mit Kürassieren und ihren Pferden bedeckt war *). : *) Aus der Madrider Zeitung. Privatbrief. Der Feind rückte am 16. auf uns an. Zum Glück konnten wir ihm, da kurz vorher die Division unter General Picton und das Korps des Herzogs von Braunschweig eingetroffen waren, widerstehen, und da wir bald darauf von den Gardedivisionen und Generallieutenant Alten unterstützt wurden, so wurden alle Versuche gegen uns mit beträchtlichem Verlust auf Seiten des Feindes vereitelt, obwohl alle seine Angriffen verzweifelt und auf Augenblicke zum Theil glücklich waren; denn seine Reiterei drang einmal in das Quarree des tapfern 42. Regiments; en andermal kam sie fast zugleich auf denselben Fleck, wo der Herzog selbst stand. Bei dieser letzten Gelegenheit muß man es einem Bataillon junger Hannoveraner nachrühmen, daß es sich mit der höchsten Festigkeit benahm, und mit einem gut gerichteten Feuer in dem Augenblicke, wo es am wirksamsten war, fast den ganzen Haufen feindlicher Kürassiere, der diesen verzweifelten Angriff gethan hatte, vernichtete. Während dieses ernsten Kampfes, den ich ebene beschrieben, und worin der Feind bedeutende Kavallerie und Infanterie, nebst vielem Geschütz, ins Feuer brachte, fehlte es uns an Kavallerie fast ganz und an Geschütz sehr, denn die Englische Kavallerie und reitende Artillerie kam erst am Ende der Schlacht an, nachdem sie einen ungeheueren Marsch von 50 Englischen Meilen aus ihren Kantonnirungen jenseits des Dender, auf stellenweise höchst schlechten und für Fuhrwerk fast unwegsamen Straßen gemacht hatte. Ein anderer Privatbrief. Am 15. kam ein Brief vom Herzog von Wellington mit dem Befehl, daß alle Truppen am folgenden Morgen mit Tagesanbruch sich bei Brüssel in der grünen Allee zusammenziehen sollten. Dem gemäß ergingen so schnell als möglich die nöthigen Befehle; da aber die Truppen ziemlich weit auseinander lagen, konnten sie vor 5 Uhr nicht eintreffen. Da zog der Herzog von Braunschweig sogleich durch Brüssel und weiter fort auf die Straße nach Waterloo. Bald nachher kamen Wellington und der General Alava, und als dieser dem Herzog einen Brief vorzeigte, machten sich beide auf, und ihnen eilte so schnell als möglich ihr Gefolge nach. Gegen 10 Uhr kamen wir nach Quatre Bras, wo wir einen Theil der Nassauischen Truppen im Gefecht fanden, und hörten, daß die Franzosen sehr schnell und äußerst stark anrückten. Wir gingen nun auf einen Hügel, um ihr Anrücken zu beobachten; kaum aber hatten sie einige Officiere beisammen gesehen, als die Elenden mit Granaten auf uns feuerten; so mußten wir den Fleck verlassen, und ich wäre beinahe todtgeschossen worden. Gegen 12 Uhr kehrten wir zurück, und der Herzog äußerte sehr lebhaft den Wunsch, die Franzosen einmal in gleicher Macht mit seinen Truppen zu treffen. Zu seiner großen Freude kamen die königl. Schotten, die Hannoveraner und sein eigenes Korps zwischen ein und zwei Uhr an. Ermüdet und Hungrig, wie sie waren, fangen sie, als sie beim Herzog vorbeizogen, fluchten und schmähten auf Bonaparte, wünschten, sie möchten ihm bald begegnen, und Gelegenheit haben, die Soldaten der großen Nation zu fassen. Kaum waren wir eine halbe Stunde marschirt, als wir die Franzosen auf einer Anhöhe uns erwarten sahen. Da befahl der Herzog von Wellington, die Truppen so schnell als möglich zusammenzuziehen und zur Schlacht vorzubereiten. Um zwei Uhr war alles schlagfertig, und der Angriff begann. Die Schlacht war sehr blutig, aber wir zwangen den Feind zum Rückzug. Gegen halb fünf Uhr rückten die Franzosen wieder an, und schienen noch ein Mal so stark, als die Verbündeten; aber Furcht war unter diesen nicht zu sehen. Die Kanonade begann fürchterlich, und darum gerieth gewissermaßen Troß und Gepäck in Verwirrung; aber die Truppen standen und fochten wie Löwen, so daß die Franzosen wieder weichen mußten, und in ihre vorige Stellung zurückgetrieben wurden. Hier standen sie sehr im Vortheil, weil sie von einem dichten Walde gedeckt waren, wo sie all ihr Geschütz und Tirailleurs stehen hatten. Der Herzog von Wellington wußte dieß wahrscheinlich, und befahl, nochmals anzugreifen, um die Franzosen aus dem Walde zu vertreiben. Die Truppen rückten vor, die Braunschweigische Division auf dem linken Flügel. Als sie sich dem Walde näherten, begannen die Franzosen ein furchtbares Artillerie- und Kleingewehrfeuer, wodurch unser Korps sehr litt. Bei diesem Angriff, welcher Abends gegen sieben Uhr gethan ward, wurde der Herzog von Braunschweig unglücklicherweise durch eine Flintenschuß getödtet. Ich war in dem Augenblicke nicht weit von Sr. Durchlaucht, und bestellte unser kleines Fuhrwerk, weil ich meinte, er wäre bloß verwundet, aber auch, zu meinem unaussprechlichen Schmerz fand ich, er war todt. Meine Gefühle kann ich nicht beschreiben, Sie kennen sie sich aber denken. Ein anderer Privatbrief.. Se. Hoheit, der Prinz von Oranien stürmte hitzig mitten in die Schlacht, ward von den Franzosen umringt und gefangen. Das 7. Bataillon sah die Gefahr des Prinzen, eilte, ihm beizustehen, und befreite ihn glücklich. Se. königliche Hoheit nahmen ihren Orden ab, warfen ihn unter das Bataillon und riefen: "Kinder! ihr verdient sie alle!" Er wurde auf dem Schlachtfelde an die Fahne befestigt, unter dem Zuruf: "lange lebe der Erbprinz!" Alle Belgier schwuren, dieß Ehrenzeichen bis in den Tod zu vertheidigen, und in diesem großen Augenblicke fielen viele dieser Braven. Am Schlusse des Tages, als der Prinz sah, daß die Linien schwankten, war er an der Spitze seiner Leute, tröstete und ermunterte sie unter dem hitzigsten Kampfe, wo ihn eine Flintenkugel am linken Arm traf, die in der Schulter stecken blieb. ----- center|700px|Z. K. H. Will. Fred. Geor. Lodewijk, Kroonprins der Nederlanden in den aanval der Franschen den 16de Junij 1815, bij Quatrebras, omsingeld doch door het 7e Batt. zijner wapenbroederen ontzet schenkt dezen zijn eereteken. ----- Z. K. H. Will. Fred. Geor. Lodewijk, Kroonprins der Nederlanden in den aanval der Franschen den 16de Junij 1815, bij Quatrebras, omsingeld doch door het 7e Batt. zijner wapenbroederen ontzet schenkt dezen zijn eereteken. Ein anderer Privatbrief... Am 15. Juni erlustigten sich die Englischen Officiere größtentheils zu Brüssel, und Niemand erwartete, daß der Feind so nahe wäre. Zwar hatte man ein unbestimmtes Gerücht, daß der Französische Kaiser Paris verlassen und auf dem Wege zu seinen Heeren sei, daß er bereits in Laon gewesen und im Hauptquartier in der nähe unserer Linien erwartet werde, aber Niemand vermuthete, was bald erfolgte. Plötzlich, gegen acht Uhr Abends *), erhielt der Herzog von Wellington Depeschen, daß die Französische Linie vorgerückt sei, und bereits einen Angriff auf den Marschall Blücher gethan habe. Aber die Depeschen stellten die Sache nicht so gar ernst vor, und der Herzog, wie sein Stab, waren geneigt, es für eine Kriegslist des Feindes zu halten. Der Herzog meinte, Napoleon werde seinen Angriff sogleich auf die Engländer reichten, und diese ersten Bewegungen hätten keinen andern Zweck, als die Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken, während er einen Umweg machen und auf Brüssel vorrücken würde. Es ward also Befehl gegeben, daß die Truppen sich bereit halten sollten. Jedermann sah, daß wohl eine Bewegung gemacht werden würde, aber der Herzog erwartete still und ruhig, wie gewöhnlich, weitere Nachricht, und schien, wie ein kluger General, gar nicht eilig. : *) Donnerstags Abends, am 15. Juni, kam ein Kourrier vom Marschall Blücher nach Brüssel, und meldete, die Feindseligkeiten wären eröffnet. Der Herzog von Wellington saß mit einigen Officieren beim Nachtisch und Wein, als er die Depeschen mit dieser unerwarteten Nachricht erhielt. Marschall Blücher war den Tag von den Franzosen angegriffen worden; aber er schien dieß bloß als ein Vorpostengefecht anzusehen, welches vor der Hand nicht weiter gehen würde, wiewohl es Vorspiel eines wichtigeren Kampfes werden könnte. Die meisten Militärs in Brüssel waren der Meinung, der Feind wolle mittelst einer Kriegslist die Verbündeten verleiten, ihre Hauptmacht auf dieser Stelle zusammenzuziehen, damit er desto glücklicher einen ernsten Angriff auf einen andern Punkt thun könnte, und der Streich wäre auf Brüssel und das Englische Heer gerichtet. Die Truppen wurden beordert, sich fertig zu halten zu augenblicklichem Marsch; es wurde aber keine unmittelbare Bewegung sogleich erwartet, und einige Stunden war alles ruhig. Mitternacht war vorüber, tiefe ruhe herrschte über Brüssel, da riefen Trommeln und Trompeten zu den Waffen. :General Labedoyere soll sogar als Belgier verkleidet nach Brüssel gekommen seyn, und gesehen haben, wie der Herzog von Wellington mit seinem Stabe um zehn Uhr auf den Ball der Herzogin von Richmond ging. So ging es bis Mitternacht, wo die Trommeln Lärm schlugen. Jeder eilte nun auf die verschiedenen verabredeten Sammelplätze. Die Sache ward augenblicklich bekannt. Der Herzog hatte fernere Depeschen erhalten, es war die ganze Französische Armee, mit dem Kaiser an der Spitze, welche vorgerückt war; sie hatte sich auf die Preußen geworfen und sie auf allen Punkten zurückgetrieben, Charleroy erstürmt, und rückte auf Brüssel vor. Diese Nachricht brachte die ganze Stadt in Verwirrung. Allerwärts sah man Officiere und Soldaten sich eilig stellen und sammeln, und aus der Stadt ziehen. Alles war voller Zuversicht, munter, und wünschte, bei Zeiten anzukommen; unsere Englischen Regimenter gaben den Schottischen nicht vergebens ein Beispiel. Die Bewohner von Brüssel sahen den Auftritt mit Staunen an. Ich bin überzeugt, hätte Napoleon Glück gehabt, die Belgier hätten sich für ihn erklärt *). : *) Es ist ein Mißverstand, daß die Franzosen, und Napoleon selbst, in Belgien beliebt waren. Dieß war ein Augenblick, wo Heuchelei selbst sich nicht mehr hätte verstellen können, und die Verlegenheit auf allen Gesichtern, der Schrecken, der alle Städte und Dörfer erfüllte, als man glaubte, die Franzosen siegten, die Verwünschungen, mit welchen ihr Name ausgesprochen ward, die, nicht lauten, aber starken, von Furcht halb unterdrückten Flüche, verriethen, wie eingewurzelt und aufrichtig ihr Haß gegen die Tyrannei war, der sie eben erst entgangen waren. Es mag Niederträchtig unter allen Ständen in Belgien geben, wie anderwärts, welche aus Plünderungsssucht und Ehrgeiz zu jeder Partei übertreten; aber von der Nation im Allgemeinen wird vom Höchsten bis zum Niedrigsten die Französische Regierung verabscheut, und Napoleon selbst mit einem Grauen angesehen, wovon wir hier zu Lande keine Vorstellung haben. Die Kinder selbst lehrt man, ihn als ein Ungeheuer zu betrachten. (Aus einem Briefe aus Brüssel.) Am 16. früh vor zehn war die Armee ganz aus Brüssel heraus. Der Herzog und andere Generale, besonders Picton, zogen hochherzig von dannen; der Herzog erwiderte den Zuruf des Volks, und versprach, "die Sache würde bald abgethan seyn, und höchst wahrscheinlich hätte sie Marschall Blücher schon selbst beendigt." Die Armee setzte nun ihren Marsch fort, und erreichte Nachmittags um zwei Uhr die beabsichtigte Stellung in Quatre Bras. Die Schlacht begann sofort. Während die Hauptmacht des Feindes wiederholte Angriffe auf die Preußen that, ward ein fast noch ein Mal so starkes Korps, als wir, auf uns geworfen, und es begann ein wüthender Kampf. Der Hauptangriff jedoch war immer auf die Preußen gerichtet. Blücher hatte, mehr muthig, als klug, eine Schlacht zu liefern beschlossen, obwohl seine Macht nicht ganz beisammen war, und hatte folglich jetzt den Angriff fast der ganzen Französischen Armee zu bestehen. Der Angriff aus uns war bloß, um uns zu beschäftigen. Nach einem Marsch von 27 Englischen Meilen hatten wir Quatre Bras erreicht und kamen sogleich zum Gefecht. Wir waren zu dem mißlichen Augenblick gekommen, als der Feind wirklich im Besitz eines großen Waldes war, der alle vier Straßen bestrich und unsere Verbindung mit Blücher abschnitt. Die 3. Division (Hannoveraner) war aus dem Walde vertrieben, und die Garden waren beordert worden, ihn wieder zu nehmen. Die feindlichen Tirailleurs zogen sich zurück, als wir anrückten, bis wir endlich durch den Wald gingen, und uns vor einem großen Haufen Französischer Reiterei befanden, der zum Einhauen bereit war. Wegen des unebenen Bodens konnte wir nicht manövriren und zogen uns in den Wald zurück; die Reiterei hinter uns kümmerte und wenig; aber die leichten Truppen rückten in solcher Menge an, daß wir nach mehrstündigem harten Gefecht den Wald um zehn Uhr räumen mußten, bis die Nacht der Sache ein Ende machte. Wir verloren hier von der ersten Brigade den Lord Hay, Barrington, Brown und Croß an Gebliebenen; Askew, Adair, Miller, Streatfield, Townsend, Stuart, Croft, Fludyer und Luthel wurden verwundet. In diesem fortwährenden heißen Gefecht war uns der Feind sehr an Reiterei und Geschütz überlegen. Es fehlte uns fast ganz an Reiterei und sehr an Geschütz. Aus dem Briefe eines Garde-Officiers. Abends am 15., hörten wir, die Franzosen gingen über die Grenze, und wir erhielten Befehl, und marschfertig zu halten; Nachts um zwei Uhr bekamen wir Marschordre und um drei Uhr waren wir fort. wir zogen durch Braine le Comte, und bezogen ein Bivouak bei Nivelle *). Während wir ausruhen wollten, erhielten wir Befehl, sogleich links ab durch Nivelle zu ziehen. Als wir darüber hinaus waren, hörten wir das Schießen sehr nahe, und begegneten vielen verwundeten Belgiern, die herwärts kamen. Um fünf Uhr sprengte der General Maitland heran, und befahl den Grenadieren, die Franzosen aus einem Walde zu vertreiben, und in ungefähr einer halben Stunde reinigten wir diesen vollkommen. Als wir an das Ende des Waldes kamen, begann der Feind ein furchtbares Kugel- und Kartätschenfeuer, vor dem wir uns zurückzogen. Wir kamen auf einer andern Seite des Waldes heraus, und sogleich rückten Kolonnen vor, uns anzugreifen, die sich sehr regelmäßig entwickelten und uns eine kleine Strecke zurücktrieben. Wir hatten viele Mühe, unsere Linie wieder zu bilden. Endlich bewirkten wir es doch mit dem 3. Bataillon von unserm Regiment, und nun trieben wir alles vor uns her. Wir bemächtigten uns der Kanonen. Sie rückten wieder auf uns an, trieben uns nachmals zurück, und ihre Kavallerie versuchte ein- einzuhauen; aber ein Quarree von Braunschweiger Schwarzen kam herbei, während wir schnell in den Wald kamen, die Gräben besetzten und viele tödteten. Unser Verlust war sehr bedeutend; wir rückten wieder vor, der Feind wich und zog sich die ganze Nacht hindurch in seinen Wald zurück. Von vier und achtzig meiner Kompagnie waren nur drei und vierzig übrig geblieben. Nachts bivouakirten die Ueberbleibsel der Bataillone an der Straße, und wir bekamen große Verstärkung. Man nennt dieß die Schlacht von Quatre Bras. : *) Nivelle ist eine Stadt, durch welche eine Straße nach dem Dorfe Mont-St.-Jean führt, wo die Brüsseler Heerstraße nach Charleroy geht. Sie macht dann einen andern Winkel, die Brüsseler und Namur-Straße in Quatre Bras zu verbinden. Es liegt 18 Meilen von Brüssel und 12 nordwärts von Charleroy, und hat feine Leinwandmanufakturen. Aus dem Briefe eines Officiers vom 92. Regiment. Das 92. Regiment, welches eines der Regimenter der ersten Linie war, nebst dem 42. und 44. Regiment Schotten, wurde am 15. Nachts schnell nach Brüssel beordert, marschirte hierauf dreißig Meilen, kam gegen zwei oder drei Uhr am 16. in Feindes Nähe, und zog sofort in die Schlacht. Da indeß nur die 1. Division mit einigen Braunschweigern da war, wurde das 92. beordert, seine Stellung in einem Graben zu nehmen, um, als das jüngere Regiment, die Kanonen und die Reiterei zu decken. Mittlerweile marschirte der andere Theil der Division etwas links, um die Französische Infanterie, die da vorbeizog, aufzuhalten. Die Lage dieses Regiments war fast eine Stunde lang sehr schwierig, indem es den feindlichen Kanonen sehr ausgesetzt war, weil der Herzog und der Stab eben vor dem Regiment in Fronte waren, und an diesem Punkte alle Verstärkungen nach ihren Posten gingen. Da wurden viele vom Stabe des Herzogs verwundet. In dieser Zeit fing die Französische Kavallerie an, Quatre Bras anzugreifen; die Braunschweigische Kavallerie, damals in Front vor dem 92. Regiment, ging ihr entgegen, zog sich aber, da sie nicht stark genug war, in einiger Verwirrung auf das 92, Regiment zurück; wir konnten nicht im mindesten helfen, die Franzosen hieben einen großen Theil des Nachtrabs nieder und demontirten zwei Kanonen. Die Braunschweiger waren mit Franzosen untermischt; sobald diese abgesondert waren, feuerte unser Regiment. Da die Grenadiere auf die Straße, welche sich an dem Graben hinzog, sich zurückwendeten, traten wir mit ihnen in gleicher Linie, damit sie auf die Franzosen feuern könnten; diese folgten den Braunschweigern. Unsere Salven trennten durch die Lücken, die wir machten, den Frontangriff vom Nachtrab; man sah nichts, als Roß und Mann über einander hinstürzen. Der feindliche Nachtrab zog sich zurück, und die Front brach durch das Dorf durch, und hieb alles nieder, was ihr aufstieß. Da nun des Feindes Angriff abgeschlagen war, rüsteten wir uns zum Angriff gegen einen, von Infanterie unterstützten, sich in Bewegung setzenden Kürassierhaufen. "Herbei, mein liebes, altes 92. Regiment!" rief der Generaladjutant Barnes, sprengte vom Graben weg, und wir griffen bewundernswürdig an; der Oberste Cameron führte das Regiment. Das feindliche Feuer war stark, tödtete unsern tapfern Obersten Cameron und richtete bedeutende Verheerungen an. Der Oberstlieutenant Mitchel nahm nun das Kommando des Regiments, ward bald verwundet und aus der Schlacht getragen; er übergab das Kommando dem Hauptmann Holmes, als ältestem Officier. Auch dieser ward bald verwundet und fortgeschafft. Der Hauptmann Dugald Campbell übernahm hierauf das Kommando, und hatte dasselbe Schicksal; da fiel das Kommando auf den nächsten ältesten Officier. Die Franzosen zogen sich nun nach der Seite des Waldes hinauf zurück, unterhielten aber fortwährend ein furchtbares Feuer. Es war sechs Uhr. Das 92. Regiment hatte sich mittlerweile von der Linie getrennt, und es waren nicht mehr als funfzig Mann übrig, als ein Garderegiment es abzulösen kam. Unser Verlust betrug 28 Officiere und 270 Mann. Die Garden aber konnten die Stellung, die wir gewonnnen hatten, nicht fünf Minuten behaupten. Sie werden erstaunen, wie wir diese Mühseligkeiten ertragen konnten. Wir zogen früh um ein Uhr von Brüssel aus, kamen Nachmittags um drei Uhr, nachdem wir neun Meilen gemacht, auf dem Schlachtfelde an. Fünf Minuten darauf waren wir im Gefecht, und so bis in die Nacht. Halb neun Uhr ward ich verwundet, mußte sechs Meilen bis in das nächste Dorf gehen, wo ich bis zu Tagesanbruch schlaflos und in Schmerzen lag. Ich mußte wieder sieben Wegstunden nach Brüssel gehen, weil ich die Erschütterung des Wagens nicht vertragen konnte. Die Anstrengung hat mir nicht gut gethan. Ich wundere mich wirklich, daß ich dieß aushalten konnte. Die armen Leute, die davongekommen waren, bivouakirten auf dem Felde, ohne Zelte und Gepäck -- so wie die vorhergehende Nacht -- und es regnete unaufhörlich. Mehr Einzelnes kann ich Ihnen nicht von der Schlacht melden. Die Hochländer und königlichen Schotten besonders hielten sich bewundernswürdig. Die Franzosen litten ungeheuer; da aber unsere Reiterei und Geschütz nicht bei der Hand waren, konnten wir nichts thun, als ihre Angriffe abschlagen. Von unserm Regiment ist kaum Ein Officier übrig. Kein rührenderer, kein außerordentlicherer Anblick, als diese Stadt; das Volk zieht mit Erfrischungen und Verbänden den Verwundeten entgegen, alle Frauen mit frommen Eifer beschäftigt. Ich ging wieder nach dem Hause meines vorigen Wirths, wo ich wie ein Bruder behandelt werde. Die gefangenen Franzosen werden vom Pöbel aufs ärgste behandelt; kaum können die Eskorten sie vor Mißhandlung schützen. Privatbrief über die königlichen Schotten. Ich freue mich sehr, das Verhalten des tapfern 3. Bataillons der königlichen Schotten erzählen zu können; und wiewohl ich mit diesem Regiment in den Schlachten von Busaco, Salamanca, Vittoria, Fuentes de Onoro, den beiden Stürmen von San Sebastian, dem Uebergang über die Bidassao xc. zusammen war, wo es überall sich auszeichnete und viel litt, so kann ich doch versichern, daß es nie mehr Festigkeit und erschlossene Tapferkeit bewährt hat, als in der letzten Schlacht. -- Am 16. gegen halb zwei Uhr wurde auf des General Picton Befehl das 5. Division durch eine Bewegung links gezogen, und sogleich durch einen Anfall auf eine feindliche Kolonne in Thätigkeit gesetzt. Es gelang über alles Erwarten, diese Kolonne in Unordnung zu bringen, welche nachher unter dem Schutz ihrer Kavallerie sich wieder formirte und ein tüchtiges Feuer auf uns begann, welches wir fest und bestimmt erwiderten. Das Bataillon kam unter den allermißlichsten Umständen, die sich nur ersinnen lassen, zum Gefecht, und es blieb so lange so; aber es verläugnete auch nicht einen Augenblick den Charakter, den es in früheren ähnlichen gewonnen und behauptet hatte. Der Boden, auf welchem es sich bewegte, war mit mannshohem Korn bewachsen, und somit, wie mittelst des Vortheils eines sich erhebenden Bodens, gab der Feind Salve auf Salve mit erstaunlicher Wirkung. Nachdem es einige Zeit in Linie gefochten, ward es in ein Quarree gestellt, der feindliche Kavallerie, die in großer Macht anrückte, zu widerstehen; und ich bin so stolz, zu behaupten, daß, wiewohl es sechs bis sieben Mal von eine unendlich überlegenen Menge angegriffen ward, die Französische Kavallerie doch nicht den mindesten Eindruck auf das Quarree machte. Das hohe Lob, welches die General der Brigade und Division diesem Bataillon über sein Verhalten am 16. ertheilten, hat mich recht stolz darauf gemacht, daß ich ein königlicher Schotte bin. Ein anderer Privatbrief.... Am 17. in aller Frühe bestätigte es sich, daß die Preußen in voriger Nacht durch einen vereinten Kavallerie- und Infanterieangriff des Feindes im Centrum völlig geschlagen waren, und 20,000 Mann nebst einer beträchtlichen Menge Kanonen verloren hatten. Dieß, und die nicht erfolgte Vereinigung des Korps unter dem General Bülow, bewirkten, daß Blücher sich auf Gembloux zurückziehen mußte, wo er von dem nach diesem Punkte marschirenden detaschirten Korps verstärkt werden sollte. Als der Herzog dieß erfuhr -- es war nicht eher, als bis er am 17. früh einen Adjutanten zu den Preußen gesendet, denn der Abends vorher mit Nachricht vom Marschall Blücher abgesendete Officier war aufgefangen worden -- beschloß er sogleich, mit seiner Armee zurück auf die Stellung von Waterloo zu gehen, wofür er, wie man sagt, sich schon früher entschieden hatte, als für das beste Mittel, um Brüssel zu decken, Falls der Feind in dieser Richtung vorrücken sollte *); man glaubte, diese Bewegung wäre ihm keineswegs angenehm. Unter den angegebenen Umständen aber war ein Rückzug unvermeidlich, und um ein Uhr war die ganze Armee -- ausgenommen die Kavallerie und reitende Artillerie, die sie decken sollte -- in Marschkolonnen (das Hauptkorps auf der Heerstraße durch Genappe), um die ihnen angewiesenen Stellungen zu besetzen, in Bewegung. : *) Als er im Sommer vorher die Niederlande bereiste, sagte er, er sähe Waterloo als ein vortreffliche Stellung für eine Armee an, welche Brüssel zu vertheidigen hätte. Unser Rückzug konnte dem Feinde nicht unbemerkt bleiben; er blieb aber doch ruhig auf seinem Platze, zum großen Erstaunen derer, die seine scheinbar Sorglosigkeit beobachteten. Einige hielten es sogar für wahrscheinlich, er habe sich über die Sambre zurückgezogen, weil ihm sein Anschlag auf uns mißlungen, und sahen die sichtbaren Truppen als Nachtrab an. Es entdeckte sich aber bald, daß er nur die Ankunft seiner Kavallerie erwartete, wovon ein ungeheueres Korps etwas nach ein Uhr die Straße von Namur entlang nach unserm linken Flügel vorgerückt war; und jetzt scheint kein Zweifel, daß Bonaparte die Absicht hatte, uns mit seiner ganzen Macht anzugreifen. Nach einem kleinen Scharmützel unserer Kavallerie mit der feindlichen, begann der Rückzug; der Feind folgte mit großer Kühnheit, und drückte auf den Britischen Nachtrab, besonders auf der Heerstraße durch Genappe, wo sich eine enge Brücke über den durch die Stadt fließenden kleinen Fluß befindet. Ein furchtbarer Regenguß, der nun einfiel, verhütete vielleicht eine größere Beunruhigung, denn der tiefe Grund (dieß war die unmittelbarste Folge) hatte es dem Feinde unmöglich gemacht, auf die Flanke unserer Kolonnen zu wirken, oder uns nachdrücklich zu verfolgen; im Centrum litten das 7. Husarenregiment -- welches unter keineswegs günstigen Umständen angreifen sollte, wobei der Major Hodge, der die vordere Schwadron tapfer anführte, blieb -- und andere, besonders die königliche Garde zu Pferde, viel vom feindlichen Geschütz. Während des Rückzugs thaten die Leibgarden einen entschlossenen und glücklichen Angriff, trieben des Feindes vorgerückte Schwadronen zurück und thaten dem kühnen Verfolgen von nun an Einhalt. Am 17. Abends und Nachts litt die Armee schrecklich durch übles Wetter; das Terrain, das sie besetzt hatte, war sehr offen und gewährte wenig Schutz. Viele Regimenter standen auch mit ihrem Mundvorrath schlimm, denn der weite Marsch vom vorigen Tage hatte das Verpflegungsfuhrwesen aufgehalten. Privatbrief eines Garde-Officiers. Am 17. früh versuchte der Feind nichts gegen uns, und da die Preußen sich in der Nacht zurückgezogen hatten, thaten wir gegen 11 Uhr mit aller Muße dasselbe, und nahmen eine Stellung vor einem Dorfe, Waterloo genannt, auf einem Punkte, wo die Heerstraße nach Brüssel die von Nivelle nach Namur durchkreuzt. Hier blieben wir die Nacht ruhig, außer daß es heftiger regnete, als ich je, selbst in Spanien, erlebt habe. Wir waren durchnäßt und buchstäblich bis an die Knöchel im Koth. Die Kavallerie war am 17. bedeutend in Arbeit gewesen; aber die Husaren vermochten wenig gegen ihre schwer gerüsteten Gegner. Die Leibgarden verhielten sich höchst brav und wiesen alles zurück. Der Morgen des 18. dämmerte entscheidungsvoll herauf. Brief eines Officiers an seinen Vater. Am 15. Juni schien alles so vollkommen ruhig, daß die Herzogin von Richmond einen Ball und ein Abendessen gab, wozu eine Menge Gäste eingeladen waren, und erst Abends um zehn Uhr verbreiteten sich im Ballsaale flüsternde Gerüchte von einem zwischen den Franzosen und Preußen vorgefallenen Gefecht. Aber man glaubte es eine Zeitlang nicht. Als jedoch die Generale, deren Korps vorwärts standen, sich in Bewegung setzten, und Befehle ergingen, daß jeder sich zu seinem Regiment verfügen solle, da gewann die Sache ein anderes Ansehen. Um zwölf Uhr gingen die Lärmtrommeln, und die 5. Division, welche zu Brüssel in Besatzung lag, brach, nachdem sie bis zu Tagesanbruch im Park bivouakirt hatte, nach den Grenzen auf. Unterwegs trafen wir Gepäck und Kranke, die zurückkamen, konnten aber nichts erfahren, als daß die Franzosen und Preußen Tags vorher sich geschlagen, und daß man, als die Rückkehrenden die Vorposten verlassen hatten, eine andere Schlacht erwartete. Um zwei Uhr kamen wir in Genappe an, wo wir sehr deutlich feuern hörten; eine halbe Stunde darauf sahen wir die Französischen Kolonnen anrücken, und hatten kaum unsere Stellung eingenommen, als sie uns angriffen. Unsere Front bestand aus der 3. und 5. Division mit einigen Nassauern, und einer Reiterbrigade, im Ganzen an 13,000 Mann; die Französische Macht müßte, nach Ney's Angabe, ungeheuer gewesen seyn, wäre seine aus 30,000 Mann bestehende Reserve bei ihm geblieben, über welche jedoch, wie er angibt, Bonaparte, ohne ihm Nachricht davon zu geben, anderweitig verfügte. Beim 1. Bataillon des 95. Regiments, welches den Feind aus einigen Kornfeldern und einem dichten Wald, den er besetzt hatte, treiben sollte, begann das Gefecht. Nachdem wir einigen Verlust erlitten, gelang es uns vollkommen; drei Kompagnien Braunschweiger wurden, die Stellung zu behaupten, zurückgelassen, während wir auf einem andern Punkte der Linie fochten; aber sie wurden sogleich verjagt, und die Franzosen besetzten auch ein Dorf, welches unsere Flanken tournirte. Wir mußten also zurück, und brauchten den ganzen Tag, das Verlorne wieder zu gewinnen. Während wir hier beschäftigt waren, war die übrige Armee in einer noch üblern Lage; denn da wir wenig Kavallerie hatten, mußte jedes Regiment ein Quarree bilden, wodurch die verzweifelten Infanterie- und Kavallerieangriffe abgehalten und abgeschlagen wurden, und als die Nacht dem Gemetzel ein Ende machte, gaben die Franzosen nicht nur jeden Versuch auf unsere Stellung auf, sondern zogen sich auch aus der ihrigen zurück, in welcher wir dann bivouakirten. Ich mag die Nacht, welche wir erlebten, nicht beschreiben, Sie mögen sie sich denken. Das Gestöhn der Verwundeten und Sterbenden, denen keine Erleichterung zu verschaffen war, verdient keiner großen Erwähnung, denn am 18. war es funfzigtausend Mal ärger. Aber eine Handvoll Menschen, eine an Zahl so überlegenen Feinde vor Augen, die in Quarrees schlafen mußte, weil die feindlichen Dragoner, welche unsere Schwäche gar wohl kannten, das Lager überfallen konnten, war eben kein in Ruhe wiegender süßer Traum. Dazu schmerzte mich eine Wunde im Schenkel außerordentlich, ich hatte keinen großen Mantel, und bis zum folgenden Tage fiel ein kleiner Regen, der sich dann in Strömen ergoß. Die Franzosen ließen uns nicht viel Ruhe, denn sie griffen unsere Pikets an, und wir scharmützelten fort bis 11 Uhr, wo der Herzog seinen Rückzug begann, welchen Lord Uxbridge deckte. Die Blauen und Leibgarden benahmen sich außerordentlich. Den ganzen 17., und wirklich bis spät am folgenden Morgen, war das Wetter schrecklich, und wir kamen vor Hunger um, weil wir seit dem Auszug aus Brüssel keinen Mundvorrath erhalten hatten. Als fünf Officiere, welche unsere Tischgesellschaft ausmachten, einander mit der traurigsten Miene von der Welt ansahen, brachte ein Gemeiner uns ein Stück Geflügel, das er geplündert hatte, und eine Handvoll Zwieback, welchen, wiewohl es nur wenig war, wir mit etwas Thee in einem Feldkessel aufkochten, und womit wir uns doch etwas erquickten; wir legten uns dicht aneinander nieder, bedeckten uns mit Stroh und sanken bald in einen so tiefen Schlaf, als ruhten wir auf Daunenbetten. Ich erwachte lange vor Tagesanbruch, und befand mich in einem gar schlimmen Zustande; denn zu meinen übrigen Uebeln war ich durch und durch naß. Zum Glück fand ich bald darauf einen Schoppen, welchen Sir Barnard, unser Befehlshaber, in Besitz genommen, wo ein Feuer und noch drei oder vier andere waren; dort blieb ich, bis der Regen nachließ. Um zehn Uhr kam die Sonne zum Vorschein, den mächtigen Kampf zu schauen, der Europa Schicksal entscheiden sollte. Brief eines Garde-Officiers an seinen Vater. Am 16. zog sich die Infanterie in aller Ordnung zurück. Der Herzog drang insbesondere darauf, daß der Rückzug nicht in eine Flucht ausartete. Der Ruhm unsers Heerführers ist immer gleich gewesen, er mochte sich zurückziehen oder siegen, und vielleicht zeigt sich ein General im erstern Falle noch mehr. Bonaparte wagt alles, und macht sich nie auf einen Rückzug gefaßt, daher werden Moreau und Wellington für bessere Anführer gehalten. Das 7. Husarenregiment blieb, den Rückzug zu decken. Sie griffen einen feindlichen Kürassierhaufen an. Die Pferde waren zu klein, und ihre Säbel zerschellten wie Glas, wenn die auf die stahlgerüsteten Männer hieben. Flintenkugeln wirkten nicht, denn die Panzer waren kugelfest. Wiewohl Officiere und Gemeine sich sehr tapfer hielten, waren sie doch durchaus dem Kampfe nicht gewachsen. Es war wie ein kleines Boot, das gegen ein Kriegsschiff anstrebt, oder wie der Frosch in der Fabel, der sich einbildete, er könne sich mit einem Ochsen messen. Indeß waren sie in ihren Bewegungen schneller, als ihre Gegner, und schienen, um einen andern Vergleich zu brauchen, Schmetterlinge im Winde. Die Französischen Kürassiere drängten ihnen nach, und die hinterste Schwadron gab sich wirklich gefangen. Das Vorrücken war so kühn und rasch, daß der Herzog selbst, der jetzt, wie ein kluger General, in dem Nachtrabe blieb, in Gefahr war, gefangen zu werden. Es war sehr schwül, und ein Ungewitter mit Blitz und Regen kam herauf, wie ich es selten noch erlebt habe. Die Straße war Eine Fluth, und der Rand derselben unwegsam. Da der Feind immer vorrückte, befahl uns (den Leibgarden) der Herzog, einen Angriff zu thun, um den Rückzug des 7. Husarenregiments zu decken und die sich zurückziehende Armee zu sichern. Da unsere Pferde den Französischen, welche lang, aber schmal und meist Schimmel sind, überlegen, und unsere Leute so hoch, wie die Kürassiere, unsere Schwerter gleich lang, wie die des Feindes waren, so trafen wir entschieden tapfer mit ihnen zusammen. Die Leute waren mehr Löwen, als menschliche Wesen, und da sie unterrichtet waren, daß die Kürassiere, nachdem sie ihre Pistolen abgefeuert, einen Hieb thäten, parirten sie diesen Hieb, und thaten darauf einen sogenannten Kreuzhieb, wodurch das Gesicht gespalten, und da dieser Hieb auch beim Rückziehen noch schnitt, in einigen Augenblicken der Kopf buchstäblich vom Rumpfe getrennt war. Wenn der Anfall gethan war, und die Pferde ihre Gegner niederwarfen, so zogen wir uns zurück, kehrten aber wieder, thaten einen zweiten und dritten Angriff, und trieben sie fast drei Viertelmeilen zurück. Als wir wiederkamen, wurden die von uns noch Uebrigen mit dreimaligem Willkommen, die Hüte in den Händen. vom Herzog von Wellington, dem Marquis von Anglesea und den Stabsofficieren begrüßt; sie erklärten, solche Tapferkeit noch nie gesehen zu haben, und statteten uns ihren Dank ab, welcher den Truppen bekannt gemacht wurde. Um zwei Uhr drang die feindliche Kavallerie sehr vorwärts, und der Herzog ließ einen Raketenwagen in die Luft sprengen, welches die Nachsetzenden eine Zeitlang blendete und verblüffte. Da wir nach unserm Bivouak zogen, so kann ich Ihnen nicht einzelnes von dem melden, was Andere an dem Tage gethan; aber wir lagen Alle die Nacht vom 17. bis an die Knie im Koth, ohne Zelttuch und Decke, und unsere Pferde waren nicht besser daran, da es die ganze Nacht durch furchtbar regnete, so daß wir alle durch und durch naß waren. unsere Thaten vom 18. werde ich Ihnen ein ander Mal erzählen. Auszug aus den Amtsberichten von dem braunschweigischen Truppencorps. Bivouak bei Quatre-Bras, Nachts 16. 17. Juny. Nachdem Abends 11 Uhr am 15. der Befehl zum Aufbruch gegeben war, stellten sich die Truppen am 16. bei Quatre-Bras auf, welches 10 bis 11 Stunden von ihren Cantonnirungen entfernt lag. Es kam zu einem sehr blutigen Gefecht. Der Herzog nahm mit Unerschrockenheit und Ruhe an den Anordnungen der Schlacht den thätigsten Antheil. Der Theil des Corps, welcher sich am rechten Flügel der Armee befand, war drei Stunden lang dem heftigsten Kanonenfeuer ausgesetzt, und ohne Schutz dagegen, weil die Artillerie aus den entferntesten Cantonnirungen nicht zeitig genug herbeikommen konnte; indeß füllten sich die weggerissenen Rotten sowohl bei der Kavallerie als Infanterie mit Ruhe aus, da die Gegenwart des Herzogs den Muth belebte, und sein Beispiel vorleuchtete. Das 2te Linienbataillon ward von den feindlichen Cuirassieren angegriffen, schlug sie aber wiederholt zurück, und tödtete ihnen viele Leute. Zwei andere Bataillons stritten sich dreimal mit dem Feinde um den Besitz eines Gehölzes, und behaupteten es endlich. Ueberhaupt schlug sich das ganze, obgleich neugebildete Corps sehr brav, da sein Fürst sein General, und seine General ein alter Soldat war. Der Herzog selbst wollte noch Abends gegen 6 Uhr zwei Bataillons gegen eine starke feindliche Colonne führen, die den rechten Flügel bedrohte, und es gelang ihm, längere Zeit ihre Bewegung aufzuhalten; bei ihrem Andrängen traf den Herzog eine Flintenkugel, die ihm eine Hand, den Leib und die Leber durchbohrte. Er sank und fragte sterbend nur nach seinem Adjutanten. Die Armee hat unerachtet der feindlichen Uebermacht den Sieg davon getragen, die Vorposten sind eine Stunde jenseits der Position aufgestellt, welche die Franzosen vor dem Anfange des Gefechts besetzt hatten. ----- Im Bivouak bei Braine-la-Leube, 18. Juni, Morgens 9 Uhr. Am 17. ist eine retrograde Bewegung gemacht, ohne daß etwas Bedeutendes vorgefallen. ----- center|700px|De Glorierijke Overwinning, en het kwetsen von Z. K. H. den [[Wilhelm II. (Niederlande)|Prins von Oranje, in den Slag van Quatre Bras. op den 16den Junij, 1815. ]] ----- De Glorierijke Overwinning, en het kwetsen von Z. K. H. den Prins von Oranje, in den Slag van Quatre Bras. op den 16den Junij, 1815. Quellen und Literatur. *Minerva. Ein Journal historischen und politischen Inhalts. Für das Jahr 1816. Leipzig, in der Expedition der Minerva. *Kriegsbibliothek enthaltend die Geschichte der Befreiungskriege in Spanien, Portugal, Rußland, Teutschland, Italien, Holland, den Niederlanden und in Frankreich, von Jahr 1808 bis 1815. Fünfter und letzter Band. Der Krieg in Italien in den Jahren 1813, 1814 und 1815. Napoleons Wiedererscheinung in Frankreich und der Krieg in den Niederlanden und in Frankreich im Jahr 1815. Leipzig, 1817 in der Baumgärtnerschen Buchhandlung. Quatre-Bras Kategorie: Jahr 1815